


热海

by Aaaade



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 茶布 茸米 草莓橘 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaade/pseuds/Aaaade





	热海

热海

 

△JOJO/茶布/茸米/草莓橘  
△大量🚘/慎入  
△适合接受程度高的朋友  
△↑如果都没问题的话祝食用愉快😇

注：旧文补档

 

这儿是整个意大利最风情万种的南端岛屿，兰佩杜萨岛，有着号称是意大利最美的白沙滩，对这里的人们来说简直是个热带小天堂。

护卫小队的慰问旅行就选在了这里。

尽管只有两天时间，布加拉提也很高兴了，要知道，他平时忙得脚不沾地，除了大大小小的任务，还有堆成山的文件每天等着他处理。所以能调合了同伴还有恋人的时间，能抽出这么两天来，布加拉提就很心满意足了。

六个人，正好三间房，阿帕基负责去前台领钥匙。海景旅馆生意相当红火，这三间挨着的房间实在不好订，这甚至是他们提前两个月预定好的，还不择手段的把布加拉提的名字搬了出来。

钥匙扣被做成了各种海洋生物的样子，三间房分别是贝壳，海马和珊瑚。阿帕基把贝壳钥匙揣在自己口袋，海马钥匙放进福葛手里，珊瑚钥匙则恶狠狠的朝乔鲁诺丢过去。

布加拉提走在前面，所以没听见阿帕基威胁乔鲁诺的声音。“听着臭小子，”他咬牙切齿的贴在乔鲁诺耳边，“分了房间我们就各玩各的，只在明天晚上集合去机场，在那之前——你最好别出现在我的房间里。”

“阿帕基？”布加拉提已经到了贝壳房间门口，他转头看还没跟上来的阿帕基，他没有钥匙不能开门。

“来了！”阿帕基应了他一声，又抿起嘴唇来瞪了乔鲁诺一眼，飞快的跟了上去。

福葛拍拍乔鲁诺的肩膀，推着没看到刚才怎么回事的纳兰迦回了海马房间。

“嗨福葛，你看！是海马耶，跟这门上的图案一样！”

“别在走廊里大呼小叫的纳兰迦，让别人以为我们是没见过世面的乡巴佬。”

 

只剩米斯达还在身边，他们只出来两天，每个人都只拎了一个不大的包，米斯达更是只背了个腰包，他两手抱着脑袋，拉伸出漂亮的腰线。

“你也该习惯了，阿帕基就是那样，他急着去跟布加拉提过二人世界。”米斯达跟在乔鲁诺身后等他开门，语气揶揄。

“不，我没在意。”乔鲁诺笑笑，把人让进了屋。

那几个人的关系，乔鲁诺是清楚的。阿帕基和布加拉提一对，福葛和纳兰迦一对。整个小组里只有他和米斯达还是最后的净土，勉强维系着直男的尊严。

然而他也并不那么太直。乔鲁诺想着，收回他刚刚一直黏在米斯达腰上的视线，轻轻咳嗽了一声作为掩饰。

 

“这可真难得，我还以为度假这个词与我无缘了。”

布加拉提把包放下，他惬意的动了动肩膀，站到落地窗边去。

从这里能看到大片的白沙滩和平静美丽的浅海区，远处与天相接的海岸线在阳光下像铺了一层闪闪发亮的水晶。打开窗户能听到底下飘上来的游客们的欢闹声，有男有女，也有小孩子，空气里全是浪漫的海风和快活气息。

阿帕基也跟过来，他从身后把布加拉提搂进怀里，亲吻着他洁白的后颈。“虽然只有两天——你平时太辛苦了。”

布加拉提笑笑，把手覆在阿帕基搂着自己腰的手背上，“为了你们就不辛苦。”

阿帕基被他说的心里一酸，他腾出一只手扶住布加拉提的脖子，让他把脑袋转过来一些，姿势别扭的接了个吻。

对他们两个来说二人世界确实太难得了，平日里除了工作，他们两个最年长的还得操心那几个家伙。说实话，阿帕基几乎一个月到头也摸不到几次布加拉提，他二十出头，正是如狼似虎的年纪，实在憋得难受。现在难得有这么一个独处的惬意的环境，阿帕基刚吻了两下就立刻心猿意马起来。

布加拉提感到他吻的节奏乱了就知道他心里想什么，他转过身去搂住了阿帕基的肩膀，任由阿帕基往前走了两步把他顶在了落地窗上。

阿帕基去吻他的脖子，他薄薄的嘴唇叼起布加拉提脖颈上的一小块皮肤含在嘴里，吮了两个浅浅的红印子。布加拉提仰头吐气，发出喟叹似的呼吸声。

听到他这样的声音，阿帕基明显兴奋起来，他也不顾这是在窗边，手就要伸到布加拉提衣服底下去。布加拉提被他摸得有点痒，只笑笑也不躲，手指轻柔的撩拨着阿帕基的长发。

“布加拉提？阿帕基！你们换完衣服了吗？”

情动的气氛被纳兰迦在门外的喊声打断了，阿帕基黑着脸直起身来，他刚才已经几乎要硬了。他总觉得这种展开很熟悉，没错，一个月总有那么几次，在他马上就要跟布加拉提亲热的时候就会像这样被打断。

布加拉提有点好笑的撇撇眉毛，他摸摸阿帕基的脸，“晚上吧。”然后拉开门，把纳兰迦和福葛让了进来。

“抱歉，布加拉提，这家伙怎么都说不听，一定要来找你们。”

福葛露出个歉意的表情。他们俩已经换好了短裤，光着上身，一副准备好了要去海上玩的架势。

“没关系，我们也正要换衣服。”

布加拉提也只穿一条短裤，他用询问的眼神看了阿帕基一眼。阿帕基觉得他穿的有点太少了，裸着上身不说，在海边太容易晒伤。虽然他没说话，布加拉提还是会意的又加了一件半袖。阿帕基低笑一声，和他穿了一样的。

 

纳兰迦率先一个冲进浅海区去了，福葛和布加拉提走在一起，眼神锁在纳兰迦身上。

“米斯达和乔鲁诺他们不来吗？”布加拉提没看见那两个人，转头问福葛。

“米斯达不来，他说海边太热了，乔鲁诺就陪他去了酒吧。”

阿帕基心里暗喜。

“那你有没有记得叮嘱乔鲁诺少喝酒？他和米斯达不一样，他还没成年。”布加拉提还不忘操心。

“…我忘了——我想乔鲁诺他心里有数。”

 

四个人坐船去岛上，那边有家海上餐厅人气很旺。不认识的男男女女凑在一起，不需要互相知道名字，就喝着酒也能熟络起来。

布加拉提长相漂亮，性格又沉稳柔和，在年轻人堆里很受欢迎，阿帕基则因为气质太过锋利，浑身散发着可怕的气场而不敢有人靠近搭讪。

他长手长脚的坐在布加拉提身边，胳膊搭在他的椅背上，就好像把布加拉提圈在怀里似的。布加拉提也不在意，他忙着和桌上不认识的男女打牌，阿帕基就在身旁看着，流里流气的支起一条腿。

阿帕基给自己点了根烟，问布加拉提要不要。布加拉提看他一眼，笑着“嗯”了一声，阿帕基就又摸出一根来递到他嘴边。布加拉提眼睛还盯着牌，就把头偏过去叼住烟嘴。

不等阿帕基掏出火机来，布加拉提就凑过去就着阿帕基嘴上的那根烟借火。

“我又赢了。”布加拉提喷出第一口烟，笑着摊牌，伸手把桌上堆的钱币捞过来，塞了几张大面值的在阿帕基手里。

年轻男女们发出不满的哄声，一个红发的女孩抬手叫来服务员请布加拉提喝了杯酒，布加拉提冲她点头示意，把烟拿下来夹在指间，很给面子的喝了一大口。

“你是不是有什么秘诀？”

“你出千了？”

旁边有人问他，布加拉提只笑不说话，手在桌子底下拍拍阿帕基的大腿，叫他把那边还在看对手牌的忧郁蓝调叫回来。黑帮人的事，怎么能叫出千呢？

 

福葛和纳兰迦进了饭店之后就和那两人分头活动了。纳兰迦只顾埋头苦吃，福葛就在旁边撑着下巴看他。

福葛是富家少爷出身，尽管现在深陷黑帮的泥潭，依然不耽误他长得白净气质高贵。他似笑非笑的盯着纳兰迦看，看得那小伙子脸红耳热，差点就被奶酪条噎住。

福葛看的紧张，正要开口问他怎么样，背后突然感到一阵绵软的触感。

一个穿着紫色比基尼的女孩端着酒杯扑到了福葛背后，她丰满的好像两只跳动的白兔子似的胸部压在福葛肩膀上。

纳兰迦心里一呕，干巴巴的把那块奶酪咽了进去。

“小帅哥，有没有兴趣跟我们几个去喝两杯？”

福葛转过头去，身后几个女孩正大方的冲这边招手。他礼貌的笑笑，指指纳兰迦，“可以也带上他吗？”

“当然！求之不得！”那女孩又搂过来，就差把纳兰迦的小脸埋进胸里，纳兰迦吓得直咳嗽。

说是一起喝酒，纳兰迦愤愤的用叉子在小蛋糕上乱戳——福葛那混蛋，平时怎么不见你笑这么开心？有异性没人性的家伙，你以为我看不出你盯着人家的胸部笑得嘴都快咧到耳后了？

他“啪叽”一声把蛋糕上的那块草莓插烂，福葛背后一凉。

“…喂，纳兰迦？你去哪……”

福葛被几个女孩团团围住脱不开身，他扭着脖子去看纳兰迦。

“吃饱了，先走咯。”纳兰迦语调轻快的瞪他一眼，伸长胳膊从他口袋里摸出那把小海马钥匙转身就跑。

“……混蛋！你给我回来……你…！”

福葛暴躁的喊声淹没在男男女女的哄笑声和吵闹声里。

 

（从这往后基本就是🚘了，老规矩还是走网盘吧↓）

 

“什么意思？”

阿帕基眼里都是笑意，他抿着嘴跟在布加拉提身后锁上了门。他看了眼布加拉提塞进自己裤腰边里的几张钱币，沉着嗓子问他。

布加拉提点点他的嘴唇，“买你一晚上咯。”

这钱是他们刚才打牌赢回来的，不算太多，本来也就玩个乐呵，阿帕基也不可能差这点小钱，他知道这是布加拉提不为人知的小情趣的一面。

阿帕基把人按在门板上亲他，舌头就顺着唇沿滑进去。布加拉提搂住他的脖子，配合的张开嘴，黏着阿帕基的舌尖舔了几下，又把他的舌头含进嘴里。

“黑帮先生出手可真大方。”阿帕基一笑，手上托着布加拉提的大腿，一用力就把人正面抱了起来，布加拉提灵活的把腿缠在他腰背上。

“那当然，我今晚只陪你。”布加拉提亲亲他的额头，伸手在玄关边拉灭了顶灯，只留几盏墙灯昏暗的亮着。

阿帕基边吻他的脸颊和脖子边往床边走，“真的？”

“真的，我叫钢链手指在门口守着，谁要是敢来敲门我就把他塞进墙里。”布加拉提被压在了床上，他黑色的短发柔柔地散开。

阿帕基“噗”的笑了一声，他缩下身子，掀开布加拉提的衣摆，把头钻进他衣服里去。他啃咬着布加拉提的胸部，用舌尖把那颗柔软的乳粒卷进嘴里，不怎么怜惜的用力吮吸着。他吸得布加拉提有点痛，而这痛又微妙的刺激着他越加兴奋。

布加拉提笑了一声，隔着衣服摸摸阿帕基的脑袋。阿帕基用手把他两边饱满好看的胸部捏起来，中间捏出一道可爱的乳沟。他把口鼻埋进去，一股软软的香味儿。

他们似乎已经很久没有这种程度的身体接触，两个人都有点过于激动，几乎是很快就起了反应。阿帕基双手握着布加拉提的腰，手指在那片柔软细腻的皮肤上摩挲，心跳狼狈的加速起来。他从床头摸过来一管润滑液，像个毛头小子似的用力过猛，挤了一大片在手上，顺着指尖流到布加拉提的小腹上。

布加拉提看他猴急的样子又想笑又觉得可爱，他自己在小腹上抹了一把，指尖也就沾了些油液，他把大腿举起来，两根手指熟练的在穴口揉了几下，就吞进了第一个指节。

阿帕基的胸口剧烈的起伏着。

布加拉提头脑发昏的仰着脖子，脸也热耳朵也热。阿帕基也加了一根手指进来，跟布加拉提的手指一起在那个湿润的穴口摩挲着，探进去一点，又滑出来，在穴口周围轻轻挠着。布加拉提没穿平时那件白色的套装，也没穿那件黑色蕾丝的内衣，可性感更胜平时，骨骼清瘦修长，健康的蜜色皮肤，匀称的柔软腹肌。阿帕基不知道是不是他皮肉底下有什么迷幻药，吸引得他的手掌不愿离开。

在他们的性事中，布加拉提更多的是配合和顺从，阿帕基的情欲被他吊的越发高涨。

布加拉提觉得差不多了，他伸长手指，轻轻地拢着阿帕基已经完全勃起的性器，主动的把腿抬得更高，引导阿帕基抵在了他的会阴和穴口。

那个小肉嘴已经习惯性的吮吸着，像啄了一口他性器的头部，阿帕基咬着牙，掰着布加拉提饱满的大腿，前端就插了进去，紧致湿热的穴肉立刻就迎了上来，把他紧紧的含住了。阿帕基倒吸一口气，嗓子里发出低沉的呼吸声。

“哈啊……”布加拉提仰着头绵长的哼叫了一声，有点沙哑的嗓音鼓励了阿帕基，他摸着布加拉提的腿弯，另一手顺到他已经浸了薄汗的脊背往下滑，滑到尾椎按揉着，布加拉提只觉得酸胀酥麻，小腿碰碰阿帕基的背，催他动作，阿帕基会意的开始缓缓抽插起来。

“啊……嗯……”布加拉提有些压抑的吟叫着。

阿帕基开始只是浅浅的磨，渐渐的加入了力道，每一下都比上一次用些力，不过十几下，他就感觉到布加拉提的内里被插的更湿了，有咕叽咕叽的水声黏连的传出来。他动作不算快，但很深重，布加拉提急促的喘着气，他感觉到阿帕基的性器已经全部插了进来，他左手挡在自己眼睛上，漂亮的唇瓣张着。阿帕基把他的手拉过来，让他反手搂住自己的脖子，又伸长胳膊捞过来个枕头垫在布加拉提腰下。

这下布加拉提的腰被抬高就更方便着力，他的手搂在阿帕基脖子后面，手指难耐的绞进他的长发里，显然是一段时间没做了，被插得有点受不住。阿帕基看出他不好受，凑上去吻他，布加拉提也很快迎合他，两个人的舌头软绵绵的缠在一块，布加拉提呻吟着笑出声来，这代表他进入了佳境，随着阿帕基的抽插一声一声的哼叫起来。

“哈……嗯…嗯嗯……啊……”

阿帕基举着他的大腿，低头看着自己的性器在爱人体内进出，挤着滚热的肉壁按压摩擦，久旱逢甘霖的身体饥渴的渴求着快感，阿帕基咬着牙根，他的头发被布加拉提扯得紧了一下，看来他被磨得受不住了。布加拉提的大腿内侧不住地抽搐，能听见撞进去时的水声。

“呼…你还好吗……”阿帕基喘着粗气柔声问他。其实才刚刚做到开始，阿帕基的抽插还算和风细雨，他也不舍得一上来就狂抽猛插，布加拉提的小腹绷得紧紧的，他怜惜的摸摸他。

布加拉提也感觉得出他并没太用力，只是每次都堪堪擦到他的前列腺，细微的电流似的快感实在隔靴搔痒，布加拉提更想他用力一点，但他嘴上不说，只把嘴唇送上去索吻，阿帕基也粗喘着，亲吻连片的落在布加拉提的脸颊和侧颈上，吻痕深深浅浅。

阿帕基亲吻布加拉提的耳朵，炽热的呼吸喷在他颈窝里，布加拉提被他烫的缩起肩膀，“啊嗯……嗯…你用力一点……好吗……”

“……这样？”阿帕基闻言，明白了布加拉提已经到了可以放开动作的地步，他试探的用力一顶。

“嗯！嗯啊……啊……”

布加拉提猛的皱起眉毛来，不知是在回应还是被插的呻吟，漂亮的五官皱成一团。阿帕基听得心情愉悦，他一改刚才温柔的动作，加重了力度深深插他。

他伸手去摸布加拉提。阿帕基曾经做警察时有几年握枪的经历，他的掌心和指尖有一层薄薄的茧，现在已经快要消下去了。他就用手指撸动着布加拉提的性器，身下动作也没停。两边同时的夹击让布加拉提快要失去神智的呻吟起来，他摇着头，把黑色的短发都摇乱了，几缕黏在脸上。他眯着眼睛看阿帕基，他心里想阿帕基长得可真美，银色的长发一晃一晃的，紫色的唇膏被自己吻花了，可面容仍然俊秀美丽。布加拉提急促的喘息，他恍惚觉得自己好像被神仙姐姐拥抱着似的，可他的恋人深重的抽插又显示着他是个货真价实的男人。

“啊……啊啊…雷欧……嗯……”布加拉提被干的浑身酥软，他放开了声音叫阿帕基的名字，也不管隔壁的人是不是会听到。

阿帕基听得耳热，他去吻布加拉提的嘴。他下面被插的出水，阿帕基都能感觉到溅在了他们相连的大腿根底下。

布加拉提正沉浸在汹涌的情潮里，他被干得脑子里只剩下浪荡的色情幻想，什么平日里的稳重端庄大方得体，通通见了鬼，布加拉提抓挠着阿帕基的肩膀和后背，穴道深处被摩擦的又酸又麻，他忍不住要发出尖叫来。可阿帕基还在亲吻他的唇舌，布加拉提吃力的回应着，阿帕基的舌头好像要舔进他心里去了，布加拉提胡乱的想着，鼠蹊部被他插得好像触电似的一颤一颤，下身兴奋的越绞越紧。

阿帕基被他夹得粗喘了一声，他的头脑一片混沌，手指不轻不重的捻着布加拉提的性器，指尖去摩擦那个秀气的蘑菇盖子，布加拉提尖叫了两声，漂亮的脚尖紧紧的绷起来，锁着阿帕基的后背射了出来，两股喷在了自己的小腹上，还有一些溅湿了阿帕基的耻毛。

布加拉提剧烈的喘了一会儿才恢复了些神智，他感觉到阿帕基还没射，并且又回复了一开始的温吞的抽插。

“呼……怎么…嗯……”

布加拉提哑着嗓子，他的穴道不住地收缩，迷蒙的蓝眼睛看着阿帕基。

“我怕你受不住……让你缓一下……”阿帕基把脸埋在他颈窝里，水似的银色长发散在布加拉提胸口。他真想让布加拉提缓缓，就应该先拔出来一会儿，可他也实在到了箭在弦上的时刻，只好强咬着牙放慢了速度磨蹭。

布加拉提把腿抬得更高，自己揽着膝弯，像要把自己叠起来似的，瘦削的膝盖并在一起，把那个被干得水光淋淋的小穴更多的暴露出来。阿帕基红着眼看他，他梳的整齐的黑发已经全乱了，发尾乱翘，刘海被汗湿了，可还是美得惊人。他感到自己的性器在布加拉提身体里又弹跳了两下，硬的发疼。再不拔出来喘口气，阿帕基觉得自己就要缴械投降。

他这么想着，捏着布加拉提的大腿把性器拔了出来，发出“啵”的一声。布加拉提也垂眼去看，他的性器上覆着一层水光，两个囊袋鼓胀饱满，这性器和他本人一样有压迫感。布加拉提耳朵发热，他觉得大腿根深处又暗暗瘙痒起来。

“你还没射……怎么不进来…？”

阿帕基死死抿着嘴唇不说话，布加拉提知道他正别扭的害羞着，他就放下酸软的膝盖，把自己挪得又离他近了些。布加拉提用热乎乎的掌心握住他，手指温柔的上下捋动。阿帕基的性器头部沁出一滴透明的黏液，他用指尖抹了，又不轻不重的按压着铃口。

阿帕基觉得自己快爆炸了，布加拉提见好就收，他也不想阿帕基在他手里就交代了。他把手放到自己身下去，两根手指向两边拉开刚才已经被干得松软湿润的穴口，那儿的软肉蠕动。

重新插进来之后布加拉提满足的喟叹了一声，他的指尖还在那处攀着，按揉着自己穴口的软肉，也不时摸一把阿帕基的性器。

“嗯啊……啊…嗯嗯……”

布加拉提仰着脖子，他的肩膀瑟缩战栗着，浑身泛着潮红，小腿也痉挛似的锁着阿帕基结实的后背。他另一手死死攥着无辜的床单，随着几次深插，布加拉提剧烈的喘气。阿帕基被不断累积的酸麻的类似于尿意的快感逼得整个人向前倾去，把布加拉提整个压在身下。

布加拉提连脊椎都舒爽的酸麻起来，他大腿夹得死紧，盘在阿帕基腰后的那双细瘦的脚踝上下晃荡着。

阿帕基猛的咬住下嘴唇，太阳穴上的青筋砰砰直跳，他最后插了几十下，把几股精液都射进了布加拉提体内。

 

福葛从那群年轻女孩的包围下脱身出来的时候已经很晚了，他脖子和脸颊上甚至被印了几个各色的口红印，他没有镜子只好胡乱擦了几下。他想找阿帕基和布加拉提，餐厅老板告诉他那两位很显眼的男士早就回去了，纳兰迦也一溜烟跑了，福葛只好自己坐船回旅馆。

他的小海马钥匙被纳兰迦顺走了，于是他就粗暴的敲着门。

纳兰迦那混蛋，磨磨蹭蹭的不知在干嘛，福葛头上暴躁的冒出个“十字路口”，就在他打算要踹门的时候，门一下子开了。

纳兰迦右手开门，左手在空中支着，那细长的手指上挂着几抹刺眼的乳白色。

“你手上…是什么？”

福葛进了门，拿眼睛瞪着纳兰迦。

纳兰迦也回瞪他，“当然是沙拉酱啊，你是白痴吗？”然后又坐回桌边吃他的水果沙拉。

福葛少见的被噎了一句，懒得理他，只好坐到沙发上看电视。他趴在床上，弓着身子去翻自己丢在床下的包，他要找眼镜。少年时期的福葛因为死命读书，把眼睛弄得有点近视，看书或者看电视的时候他都要戴上镜子。

他因为趴在那翻找的动作而露出一小点股沟来，纳兰迦看不下去，一口把苹果块咽下去，冲到福葛旁边就去拉扯他的胳膊。

“你看看你自己什么样子！简直像没穿内裤！”

福葛刚把眼镜戴上就被纳兰迦扯了一把，他怒从心头起，“你今天怎么回事？我们是出来玩的不是出来生气的！在餐厅你也偷着跑回来，什么意思？”

“你还有脸问我！他妈的福葛！我看我就是来跟你生气的！”纳兰迦也很恼火，他还没计较福葛今天和一群女孩有说有笑的事情，福葛一进门倒先数落起他来了。

“你不说出来我怎么明白！你他妈的总闹小孩子脾气！你要是生我的气就老老实实说出来啊！今天在海上那么多人在，你摆着一张臭脸还先跑回来，让我也很尴尬你懂不懂啊！”

“你他妈的自己看！你看看你这裤管这么大！”纳兰迦骂骂咧咧的去扯福葛的裤子，“简直一动就看光！”

“我这裤子他妈的和你的一样！”

福葛气急败坏的使劲捏住纳兰迦的脸颊，把他可爱的嘴唇捏的鼓起来，像个o形。

“……放手！”

纳兰迦用力想挣脱他的手然而无果，脸颊又被捏得很痛，只好怒视着他。

“你真是个祖宗纳兰迦！出来玩也要给我找一肚子气生！”

纳兰迦说不过他，一阵怒气上头，一拳就向福葛砸过去，把他的金丝边眼镜打落在地，福葛嘴角边几乎是立刻就淤起了血。于是福葛比他更怒，顾不上捡眼镜就冲纳兰迦的肚子回了一拳，两个人就又家常便饭的扭打到了一起，福葛脚下不稳，被纳兰迦推倒在了床上。纳兰迦个子小小的，动作更灵活，他翻身骑到福葛身上，还想破口大骂，突然像被人定住了似的不动弹了。

福葛也又好气又好笑的看着他。

纳兰迦后知后觉的憋红了脸，他正骑在福葛的小腹下边儿，那个熟悉的物件就搁在他臀缝中间。纵有一千句还要骂人的话，纳兰迦也突然就说不出来了。

福葛伸长胳膊去把小桌上那盘水果沙拉拿了过来，那是纳兰迦刚才吃剩下的。他也不用小叉子，两根手指捏着一块沾满了沙拉酱的香蕉就塞进纳兰迦嘴里，故意恶趣味的把乳白色的沙拉酱涂在他嘴唇和嘴角边。

“你他妈的干什么！”

纳兰迦脖子和耳朵都通红的烧着，但还是一边骂一边把那块香蕉吃了下去。

福葛满意的一笑，喂完了纳兰迦，他并不把手指拿回来，反而更深的塞进了纳兰迦嘴巴里，指尖对着他火热的舌头又按又捏。

“润滑一下。”福葛恶劣的勾起嘴角，他眼疾手快的扒下了纳兰迦的短裤，纳兰迦尖叫着要挣扎，福葛就死命按着他。

在他大腿上揉捏了两把，福葛一根手指就突然的插进了那个小口去。

“我操！”纳兰迦大喊一声，又涨又痛的感觉可不好受，况且福葛一点预警都没有。他动弹不得，只好骑在福葛身上，僵硬的绷着上半身，手撑在福葛胸口。而福葛突然变了脸色，他用力捏了一把纳兰迦弹性可爱的小屁股，“你不许说脏话。”

纳兰迦被他捏的又羞又臊，他气急败坏的骂，“我他妈的就要说！操你！”

福葛又加了一根手指进去，毫不客气的在他软热的穴里搅动，“你再说？”

“……操你！”纳兰迦满脸通红，他已经软了腰，只有嘴巴还坚持着。

“好啊，你来吧。”福葛突然撒手不管他，抱着脑袋在床上平躺下来，大腿曲起来顶了顶纳兰迦的屁股。

“你来操我，你自己坐下来。”

福葛也不脱裤子，只把拉链拉开，他快速地揉硬了自己，用挑衅的眼神看着不知所措的纳兰迦。

他们早已经不是第一次了，可这种情况纳兰迦着实没遇到过，他膝盖撑在床上，紧张的好像第一次和福葛上床一样。

纳兰迦咬着嘴唇，他一手扶着福葛的肩膀，一手伸到身后去，扶着福葛性器的头部，缓慢的向下坐，可那个蘑菇头就卡在入口，纳兰迦只吞进去一小半，就卡住不动了。

“福葛…福葛……”

他臊的满脸红晕，小小声的叫福葛。

福葛挑起眉毛，只看着他不说话。

纳兰迦看出他铁了心要捉弄自己，索性破罐破摔起来，他皱着好看的眉头，“你再帮帮我……”

福葛手上搂着纳兰迦的腰，嘴上却不松口，“你自己说要操我的，我帮你算什么？”

“你……你他妈的混蛋……”纳兰迦鼓着嘴巴骂他，可他是真的坐不进去，膝盖撑在福葛大腿两边直打颤，“我进不去……！”

福葛不忍心看他再这么磨蹭下去，他那张小脸儿憋得像个红苹果。福葛抓着他的腰把人往下按，自己又找准时机向上一顶，顿时就顺利的进去了一大半。

“啊啊……！”纳兰迦尖叫一声，也不是痛，可突然被填满的感觉让他一下子软了膝盖。福葛捏捏他的臀瓣，“小点儿声，你怕别人听不到？隔壁可就是布加拉提他们。”果然只有搬出布加拉提的名字来才能治他，纳兰迦闻言又抿起了嘴唇，他膝盖软的不行，没法使力，小身子就含着福葛的性器往下滑，不自觉的越吃越深，五官都皱成一团。

福葛被他夹得连连喘气，和纳兰迦的喘息交缠在一起。他皱起眉毛，扶着纳兰迦就快速的抽插了几十下，先把自己这刚插入的快感缓过去。福葛托着纳兰迦的腿弯，低下眼睛去看那个穴口，那儿正温顺的含着自己的性器，因为骑乘的体位而近的格外的深，那柔韧的穴口只得完全的把自己的性器包裹住，被插的无法张合。

“嗯啊…啊……慢点，慢点……”

纳兰迦仰着头呻吟。其实福葛并不快，只是每一下都过于深了，几乎没尝试过这个体位的纳兰迦有点被吓到，感觉好像要抛弃理性变成野兽。

“……你里面…好舒服……”福葛把他向上颠了颠，性器被他含得一跳一跳的，纳兰迦肩膀哆哆嗦嗦的，穴口也收缩的厉害。身前的性器处于半勃的状态，他自己伸手撸了几下，顶部吐出几滴水来。

“闭嘴…你他妈别说……啊……”纳兰迦听不得福葛故意拿话臊他，他上气不接下气的坐在福葛身上，不时的哽咽和抽气。

福葛也撑起上半身，把嘴唇凑到他那可爱的乳尖旁轻轻舔弄，手上则安慰性的揉着纳兰迦的腰侧。他趁机向上顶他，害得纳兰迦双腿一软，猛的跌在福葛身上。

“呼……嗯啊啊…再轻……”纳兰迦嘴里说着平时绝对不会说的服软示弱的话，清秀的眉头难过的向下撇着。福葛低笑，其实他完全没有余裕了，他连额角都爽的一抽一抽的。

福葛把那孩子搂在怀里，他脑子里混沌的想着以后还是少尝试这个体位——太深了的快感不是一般人驾驭的了的。

 

因为嫌海边太热，米斯达在旅馆一楼的酒吧泡了一下午，乔鲁诺也就跟着在酒吧泡了一下午。结果不出所料的，米斯达喝多了，他一边要跟酒保开始说今天下午的第四遍——他为什么讨厌四这个数字——一边被乔鲁诺满脸歉意的扛回了房间。

米斯达比他还高，乔鲁诺费力的把人搬到床上之后，盯着他脚上那双黑色的细带凉鞋看了二十分钟，然后下楼去在自动售货机里买了一瓶润滑液。

没错，乔鲁诺看上他很久了。这个比自己年长三岁的浓眉大眼的南欧男孩儿，他肤色偏深，浑身紧实匀称，肩膀宽阔，腰腹紧窄，屁股滚圆挺翘，大腿则饱满美丽，包裹在贴身的长裤里，乔鲁诺觉得他性感的直流水。

小队里已经有了两对，乔鲁诺还以为这种环境下他会比较容易，然而米斯达的神经比他的枪管子还粗，什么都察觉不到不说，还直得像根宁折不弯的钢筋。

这趟慰问旅行，有乔鲁诺百分之七十的资金在里面运作，或者不如说根本也是他的主意。目的很不纯，没错，就是为了泡米斯达。

 

米斯达睡到晚上才悠悠转醒，其实除了酒醒，还有个原因，就是米斯达恍恍惚惚听见楼下的女人叫床声。他默默的听着，直到那女人开始用第四种语言叫的时候，他才惊恐万状的醒过来了。

“嘿，乔鲁诺，你听没听见，楼下有个——”

米斯达从床上弹起来，他正想叫乔鲁诺也来听，又一下子呆住了，因为他突然听到了比那女人声音更清晰的——

“布加拉提的声音是吧？我也听到了。”

乔鲁诺笑眯眯的接话，他的确听到了，而且在米斯达醒来之前他已经静静地听了快一个小时，听得快硬了。准确来说是布加拉提叫床的声音，那音色和他平时很不一样，更软更绵了，一开始乔鲁诺也不能确定那是布加拉提，知道他从那道快化成水的叫声里听到了阿帕基的名字“雷欧”，他才确定了。

他们的房间就在隔壁，难怪听的这样清楚。

米斯达“啪”的一声两手捂住脸，他的脖子肉眼可见的快速烧红了起来，他觉得自己快不能直视布加拉提了。

“这很正常不是吗？”乔鲁诺坐到他床边去。

“……是，是的。”米斯达还没有把脸从手里抬起来。他从前就知道那两个人是一对，但也就只是知道而已，他从没这么露骨的面对这种关系。更何况布加拉提在他心目中是个十全十美的人物，阿帕基这家伙啊啊啊啊啊！竟敢做这种暴殄天物的混账事！

 

“他们也是人，这很正常，米斯达。”乔鲁诺不动声色的把手搭在了米斯达肩膀上，手心立刻感受到了来自他皮肤的热度。

“我也是人，你知道的，是人就会有欲求。”

乔鲁诺把音调调低，贴近米斯达的耳朵去。

“……什么？”

米斯达没听懂他话里有话，迷惑的抬起头来，一下子被乔鲁诺的嘴唇截住了。他反应了两秒，立刻扭动着肩膀挣扎起来。

“唔……！乔鲁诺…？！”

“米斯达…米斯达……”乔鲁诺离开他饱满的嘴唇，转而去贴米斯达的耳朵，他嘴里低声念叨着早盘算好的台词。

“如果你真的那么不愿意，就一拳打翻我好了……你…成全我吧？”

米斯达不敢相信自己的耳朵，他想也许是下午的酒还没醒，他木木的看着乔鲁诺，那孩子的蓝眼睛在没开灯的房间里闪闪发亮。

他是什么时候变成这样的？以前明明乖巧又懂事……还是说，他本来就是这样的，只是习惯用温吞的羊羔皮披在身上——？

 

疯了，这简直是疯了。

米斯达跪趴在床上，脑子里一片空白。他的帽子已经不知道掀到哪里去了，露出他一头黑色的蓬松卷曲的短发来，脸颊在枕头上磨蹭着。

他又尴尬，又生气，更多的则是羞窘。他没法相信，明明是直男的自己此刻竟趴在床上，膝盖往里拢着，屁股高高的翘起来，用这个像母狗一样的姿势——趴在一个比自己还小了三岁的男孩面前。

乔鲁诺扶着米斯达漂亮的臀部，他的喉结上下滑动着，看起来好像个快要渴死的人。他的手心好像黏在了米斯达蜜色的皮肤上，他从他的腰背一直摸到大腿根，指尖麻酥酥的。

米斯达肉感的大腿就在眼前，乔鲁诺急不可耐，这阵焦躁又转化成了情欲，在他喉咙口火烧火燎。乔鲁诺把润滑液挤在手心，在米斯达会阴处揉了两圈，中指指尖就陷进了那个紧闭的穴口里去。米斯达把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷的哼了一声。

本来还有点凉的油液在那个穴口里化得又暖又滑，只一根手指来回插了几下就听见了羞耻的水声。米斯达手指紧紧的攥着枕头，他的穴口本能的一收一缩。

米斯达膝盖发着颤想往前爬开，却被乔鲁诺牢牢的按住了腰，他紧张的直磕牙根。他庆幸乔鲁诺似乎还保持着理智，此刻似乎已经又加了一根手指，两根手指交替着进出摩擦，按压着滑腻的穴口。米斯达不知道自己被酒精麻痹了的脑子怎么偏偏此刻却感觉的这么清晰，他羞得耳朵滚热，更羞耻的是，他身前的性器居然真的很不给面子的有了反应，颤巍巍的站了起来。

没有被开发后穴经验的米斯达以为，所谓快感应当也就是这样，可乔鲁诺轻轻咳嗽了一声，一根手指突然摸到了他的前列腺，米斯达顿时绷紧了全身，头皮好像都要炸了，小腹深处好像过电似的酥麻了一阵。

“摸到了？”身后传来乔鲁诺带着笑意的声音，他明显感觉到在那一瞬间米斯达的穴口把他的手指咬得死紧。“我要是插这里的话，你应该也不会叫的比布加拉提声音小吧。”

“呜……嗯…嗯嗯……”米斯达发出了小动物似的呻吟，他羞得耳鸣起来，死命抱着枕头，一副要把自己闷死的架势。

乔鲁诺找准了位置，开始密集的蹂躏。一阵延绵不断的酸痒的舒爽在小腹下徘徊不退，米斯达只觉得肚子里又酸又热，性器一跳一跳的，头部竟然吐出几股水来。

“嗯……哈啊…别，别弄了……”

米斯达受不住的叫出了声，他急促的呼吸着，瑟缩着膝盖想往前爬。乔鲁诺闻言就把手指抽了出来，仿佛真的不再弄了似的，他把手指拿到米斯达眼前去给人看，两根修长秀气的白净手指，稍微分开一些，指间就拉出透明的黏丝来。

“米斯达，用手就这样了……”乔鲁诺故意压下身子，在米斯达后肩上落下一个吻。米斯达像被这句话刺激到了似的，更深的把脸埋进枕头，丝毫不肯露出一点给乔鲁诺看到。

乔鲁诺也不强求他，在对待人上，他向来是这种温吞的性子，他铁了心要磨他，要磨得米斯达主动开口。

他一手搂住米斯达肉感的大腿，另一手将他饱满结实的臀瓣分的更开，乔鲁诺把自己的性器嵌进他湿黏滚热的臀缝中间，米斯达呜咽了一声，腰肢一抖，却没挣扎。乔鲁诺吐出一口气，缓慢的摆着精细的腰，在他臀缝中间磨蹭起来。他虽不插入，可性器的头部每一次滑过来就要杵到那颤颤巍巍的穴口，乔鲁诺故意在那个凹陷处停留一下，把那儿含着的一汪水用性器头部推捻开，发出咕滋一声，再把性器撤回来，如此反复，米斯达那漂亮的臀缝中间已经是湿润泥泞。

米斯达哀哀叫了几声，他快受不了了，被乔鲁诺磨得发疯，穴口又热又胀，里头竟感觉有些空虚，他甚至能感觉自己穴道里的软肉往下坠着想要吞点什么东西进来。

“进来……哈…乔鲁诺……进来……”

米斯达摇着头口不择言，他放弃了用大脑判断，而是想到什么就脱口而出了。

乔鲁诺会心一笑，他说，“如你所愿。”

顶部插进去，那软滑的嫩肉立刻吸上来，乔鲁诺胸腔鼓起，他用力的呼吸。第一感觉就是好爽，乔鲁诺闭了闭眼缓过这股冲动，低头去看米斯达。他蜜色的后背都泛着红，细腰颤的厉害。

“你痛吗？”乔鲁诺柔声问。

米斯达脑袋一偏，终于把已经涨红了的脸露了出来，他缺氧似的张着嘴呼吸，秀丽的鼻尖布着汗珠。“啊…不……”一张口回答难以自制的呻吟声就流了出来，乔鲁诺一鼓作气的全插了进去，他咬住牙根，向来表情温顺的脸上此刻有点狰狞，年轻的脖颈上有根血管一抽一抽的。

“呜啊……啊啊…嗯……”

米斯达被干得声音不稳，下腹部那阵酸胀的快感太过浓厚，让他只想求乔鲁诺插得更深。乔鲁诺像有心电感应似的，他抿着嘴唇更用力的插进去，湛蓝的眼睛里翻滚着占有。他手里握着觊觎已久的米斯达的腰，精瘦的髂骨把他浑圆性感的屁股撞得通红一片。这让乔鲁诺难以自制的亢奋。米斯达的呻吟急促而痛苦，尾音却带着狼狈的快乐，被乔鲁诺快速的摩擦着，快感像一股电流似的从后穴流窜到性器，米斯达口水流到枕头上，他结实的小腹紧绷着。

他的脸颊被枕头摩擦的有点痛，他把胳膊伸到身后去拉乔鲁诺的手。“摸摸我…前面……嗯……”他的黑发都湿透了，下身似乎只差临门一脚。

乔鲁诺露出一排小白牙笑了起来，不过此刻的米斯达看不见他这纯真的表情了。他两手搂着米斯达的腰，从他胸前一直摸到小腹，偏偏不去摸那可怜兮兮的吐着水的性器。米斯达闭着眼用力摇头，可嘴里已说不出话，只发得出像发情猫儿似的叫声。

乔鲁诺低头去看他们的相连处，自己不断进出的性器粗暴的操干着那个红艳艳的熟透的穴口。他胸腔一阵血气上涌，又捏了把米斯达的大腿，猛插了几十下，突然意识到自己要射了。哪知米斯达猛的缩紧了穴道，乔鲁诺闷哼一声，下意识的用力抽拔出来，射在了米斯达凹陷的性感的无可救药的背沟和腰窝之间。

米斯达也紧跟着膝盖一软，大腿根肉眼可见的痉挛抽搐着。乔鲁诺被他这副模样勾的又心里起火，他压上去扭过米斯达的下巴吻他，突然发现米斯达此刻正是一脸难以承受而又浪荡的复杂表情。

“……米斯达，你高潮了？”乔鲁诺也没有经验，他摩挲着米斯达的下巴。这个表情，应该是在高潮吧？可是他刚刚一直也没去碰他的性器，米斯达好像也并没射精。

米斯达张着嘴用力呼吸，漆黑的睫毛都湿的黏成一簇一簇的。乔鲁诺看的神魂颠倒，他含住米斯达的舌头。

“你不会是——像女人那样高潮了吧？”

 

 

“阿帕基，我打赌我的办公室现在一定已经不能看了，会被未签的文件淹没的。”

阿帕基跟在布加拉提身后走进电梯，体贴的替布加拉提背着包。布加拉提本来不想这样的，可阿帕基执意要背，他又拗不过他。“我们先去停车场等他们。”布加拉提按了下到一楼的按键。

“电梯请等一下！”

门正要关，外面传来匆忙的喊声。阿帕基一手拦住了电梯门，布加拉提赞赏的拍拍他的胳膊。

原来是福葛，他头发乱七八糟的，嘴边还有一块淤青。身后跟着头发更加乱七八糟的纳兰迦，脸上也红肿着一块。

“你们俩又打架了？”布加拉提皱着眉，“我一天不看着都不行。”

阿帕基脸色难看的再次按了一楼的按键，“你们就不能给布加拉提省点心？”

那两个人默契的闭着嘴一言不发。

电梯正要关门，又传来“请等一下！”的喊声。

这回进来的是乔鲁诺和米斯达，乔鲁诺拿着两个人的包，金色的辫子一甩一甩，亮得刺眼，白净的脸上也是神清气爽。米斯达则一瘸一拐，布加拉提起初以为他腿受伤了，可看走路姿势好像又不是腿。

“你们俩也打架了？”布加拉提看着他们，但是两个人脸上都没有伤。

阿帕基“嘁”了一声，他在心里想要是打架的话米斯达怎么不狠狠地教训一顿这小子。乔鲁诺回了一个人畜无害的微笑，阿帕基一阵恶寒，暴躁的捶了一拳下到一楼的按键。

 

End😇（我的车技太烂了……哭泣）


End file.
